Rodney
Rodney labeled The Muscular Farm Boy was a contestant on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and he was put on Team Kinosewak. He returned as a contestant on Total Drama Underdogs, and was originally placed on Team Golden Champs, but later switched to Team Retro. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Rodney was introduced in Total Drama Pahkitew Island, and placed on Team Kinosewak. New Island, New Contestants, and New Danger He carried Sugar's bag, until she wanted it back. But he carried Samey's shortly after. He was one of the first ones to cross, but his team still lost. At elimination, he recieved a marshmallow and Jasmine was eliminated.He was happy that Sugar was safe. The Awakathon 2 He started a bond with Samey . Samey tried to keep him awake. She fell asleep and Rodney was the last remaining member oh his team in the challenge. He fell asleep and his team lost, but he was safe as Leonard was eliminated. Topher Gets Busted! He made an even stronger bond with Samey. He gave her a ride on his back so he can excersise for the challenge. He was chosen for the running part of the challenge and won for his team, ending their losing streak! Footbrawl! He tried to take their football, but he was tagged and eliminated from the challenge first. He was rooting for Samey, and in the end, his team lost. And Shawn was switched to the opposing team. In The Fat and The Furious Him and Samey had minor issues. Samey felt sort of ignored, while Rodney made a bond with Sugar. In the challenge, Rodney stops his Go Cart and Samey gets in. Rodney constantly helped her in minigames, except the third and fourth one...Samey was having trouble balancing and Rodney suddenly disappeared, and they lost for the team. Samey felt betrayed and voted off Rodney, making Rodney eliminated in a 3-1 vote, but him and Samey had their first kiss, making them official. Other Even though he was eliminated, he was constantly mentioned by Sugar and Samey. In The Revenge of Chef Hatchet, he had a small cameo appearance, since Samey won the challenge, and as a reward, she got to choose any contestant, eliminated or not, to go on a shopping spree with her, and she chose Rodney. They made out and Rodney sticked around for the elimination. Chris forgot a twist and shot Rodney out the cannon because of it. Total Drama Underdogs Rodney returned as an underdog in Total Drama Underdogs, and placed on the Golden Champs, and later switched to Team Retro 16 losers, 1 city, let the drama begin He was placed on the Golden Champs, which he named. He started bonding with his teammates, and Staci passed the key to him, but it didn't work. In the end, his team lost, but he was delcared safe, as B was eliminated. Battling with Bread He didn't do much. During the challenge, he went against Jo, he fought for Samey, but Jo ended up winning. In the tiebreaker, he volunteered to fight against Leonard, he punched his tooth out and took his wand, so he won the match, and his team was declared safe. Valentine's Day Puzzle He was in the hotel congratulating his team on the previous challenge. When he walked outside, he started questioning Sierra's weirdness. When he found out about the challenge, he became nervous, as heights was his one and only fear. He immediately went to the back of the line, and led the Golden champs during the challenge, when he needed to jump, he conquered his fear! But, his team was slow, and due to Staci costing the team the challenge, she got voted off. Broadway Babies He wrote the script for his team and played a role. But, Chris hated it, angering his team. Due to that, he was voted off, but he was saved, and moved to Team Retro. The Demo Derby Taxis- He is seen getting used to his team. He is a very big help in the challenge building the taxi like how we used to build old taxis back home. Zoey tells him to vote off Sam and he gets a penny. Appearances Category:Content Category:Males Category:TDPI contestants Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Team Golden Champs Category:Team Retro